¿Y dónde están las cosas?
by kyosha012
Summary: Eren da el alerta a sus compañeros sobre la pérdida de una valiosa posesión y, entre todos, colaboran para poder encontrarlo, sin imaginar que hallarán cosas inesperadas en el camino. [Crackfic - Viñeta]


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia: **Crackfic.

**Extención:** 992 palabras.

**Betas: **Fede y Marisa.

**Reto:** El comandante no tiene quien le escriba.

**Comunidad:** Shingeki no kyojin en español.

**Prompt 4:** Llave.

* * *

**¿Y dónde están las cosas?**

* * *

Escena 1:

Normal: Eren  
**En negrita: Jean**

* * *

**—¿Pero cómo es posible que lo hayas perdido, cabeza hueca?  
**—Óyeme tú, no me hables de esa manera. Además… no fue algo intencional, es decir, yo lo dejé aquí. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que entre nosotros habría un maldito ladrón?  
**—Por enésima vez, Eren, nadie se lo ha robado, ¿qué parte no entiendes?  
**—La parte en donde dices "nadie" y "robado". Te lo digo, cara de caballo, aquí hay un ratero metido. Esto es obra de una mente maestra, un ávido intérprete del engaño, un especialista en…  
**—Ya cállate de una vez, idiota y ponte a buscar. No tenemos todo el día.  
**—Ya lo sé. Si el capitán se enterara, no, espera, ¡Si el comandante lo supiera! ¡Oh, no! De seguro me mataría, me dejaría en manos del gobierno. El capitán me escupiría en la cara y me golpearía… ¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, por qué me golpeas?!  
**—Deja de estar diciendo tonterías y comienza a buscar de una vez… Idiota.  
**—Oí eso.  
**—¿Y? Tampoco es un secreto, todos lo saben.  
**—Ahora sí te pasaste, grandísimo #&#? %# *%#&…

* * *

Escena 2:

Normal: Eren  
**En negrita: Mikasa**

* * *

**—Esta semana, todos hemos estado perdiendo cosas.  
**—¿Y qué has perdido tú?  
**—Nada importante. ¿Hay noticias?  
**—No, ninguna. No está por ningún lado.  
**—¿Buscaste debajo de tu cama?  
**—Sí.  
**—¿Debajo de las sábanas?  
**—También.  
**—¿Y entre tu ropa?  
**—Sí, ya busqué en toda mi habitación y nada. No hay rastro alguno de…  
**—¿Y no estará en las otras habitaciones?  
**—… No, no creo. ¿Por qué estaría allí?  
**—Quizás te lo has olvidado ahí o se te ha caído.  
**—No lo creo, busquemos en… el baño, no sé.  
**—De acuerdo.  
**—…  
**—…  
**—Al final, no había nada en el baño… ¡Ya sé! Busquemos en las otras habitaciones.

* * *

Escena 3:

Normal: Eren  
**En negrita: Mikasa  
**_En cursiva: Connie_

* * *

—¿Has encontrado algo?  
_—Sí, un cigarrillo, una petaca de whisky y una tanga.  
_—No, hombre yo digo de… Espera, ¿qué dijiste que encontraste?  
**—Concéntrate en lo tuyo, ¿sí? Que es mucho más importante.  
**—Sí, pero Connie dijo que encontró una tanga…  
**—No es cosa tuya. Ponte a buscar.  
**—Ey, Connie… ¿dónde encontraste eso?  
_—Debajo de la almohada de…  
_**—Oigan ustedes, dejen de parlotear y pónganse a buscar.  
**—Sí, Mikasa.

* * *

Escena 4:

Normal: Eren  
**En negrita: Armin**

* * *

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?  
**—Para buscar, no es extraño que se te haya perdido por estos lados, ayer anduviste de un lado a otro.  
**—Sí, pero… ¿por qué en el establo? Aquí sólo hallaremos heno y tierra… y estiércol.  
**—Pero quizás está debajo de… esas maderas, por ejemplo.  
**—… No. Sólo es un pedazo de metal. Parece una azada sin mango.  
**—Bueno, bueno, pero podría estar por aquí, en alguna parte. Piénsalo: tú viniste a bañar a los caballos, como te lo ordenó el capitán Levi, y luego, por el ejercicio de esas tareas y con el sol tan fuerte, te quitaste la camiseta y…  
**—No me quité nada, Armin. Es una mala idea, no está aquí.  
**—¿Seguro? Podríamos buscar un poco más, quizás en algunas cubetas…  
**—No, no está aquí porque le ofrecí a Sasha que hiciera el trabajo por mí a cambio de algunas patatas.  
**—… Ah, haberlo dicho antes… Pero, ¿y si el capitán viniera a supervisar tu trabajo?  
**—No lo haría. Se había ido a hacer no sé qué cosa en la capital.  
**—Ah… ¿y de dónde sacaste unas patatas para intercambiárselas a Sasha?  
**—Y, de la cocina.

* * *

Escena 5:

Normal: Eren  
**En negrita: Armin  
**_En cursiva: Levi_

* * *

**—Esto es malo, muy malo. ¿Cómo te atreviste a robar comida? ¿No te estarás contagiando de Sasha, no?  
**—No, qué va, Armin. Sólo era por asuntos de negocios…  
—**Silencio, oí algo.  
**—…  
**—…  
**—Por poco y nos atrapan. Debemos andar con cuidado.  
**—Mejor larguémonos cuanto antes, de seguro que aquí no está.  
**—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
**—Porque de ser así, alguien ya lo hubiese encontrado y te habrían informado.  
**—¿Y cómo sabrían a quién deberán dárselo?  
**—Oh, vamos. No es muy difícil adivinar, todos conocen tu… Momento, ¿qué llevas en el cuello?  
**—¿Qué? Ah, es la llave del sótano de papá, ¿por qué?  
**—…  
**—…  
**—¿Y entonces qué demonios estamos buscando?  
**—Un documento oficial sobre la investigación de…  
**—¡¿Perdiste el escrito de Hanji sobre la composición de las células de los titanes?! ¡¿Es que estás loco, Eren?!  
**—Por eso es que estoy tan desesperado por encontrarlo, ¿qué creían que había perdido?  
**—Tu llave, creímos que perdiste tu llave del sótano.  
**—Pero qué tontería, la llevo en el cuello todo el tiempo.  
_—¿Quién mierda anda allí?_

* * *

Escena 6:

Normal: Eren  
**En negrita: Armin**

* * *

—¿Por qué tú te has librado del castigo?  
**—Porque el Capitán Levi ya no confía en ti y me mandó a buscar el informe de Hanji.  
**—…  
**—…  
**—¿Y lo has encontrado?  
**—Sí.  
**—¿En dónde estaba?  
**—Debajo de tu almohada.  
**—¡Cierto que lo puse ahí para no olvidarme dónde lo dejé!  
**—…  
**—…  
**—…  
**—¿Y por qué estás aquí ahora?  
**—Para cerciorarme de que hagas tu trabajo y no se lo estés intercambiando a alguien más.  
**—Armin, no me digas que le has contado al Capitán…  
**—No, yo no he abierto la boca en absoluto.  
**—¿Y entonces?  
**—Él lo descubrió por sí solo.**

* * *

Escena 7:

Normal: Eren  
**En negrita: Jean  
**_En cursiva: Sasha_

* * *

—¿Y bien?  
**—¿Qué quieres?  
**—Entiendo que a Sasha la hayan castigado, delatándose por reportar a un caballo enfermo, ¿pero tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?  
**—Mejor no preguntes.  
**—Oh, vamos Jean. Dímelo, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.  
**—No.  
**—Anda, cuéntame.  
**—No.  
**—Pero…  
_—Yo te lo diré, Eren. La buena Sasha te lo contará.  
_**—Ni se te ocurra, chica patata.  
**_—A Jean lo castigaron por posesión ilegal…  
_**—¡Cállate!  
**_—De…  
_**—¡Te dije que te callaras!  
**_—Licor y también…  
_**—Bueno, no me dejas otra alternativa…  
**_—…  
_**—…  
**_—Y también…_  
**—Sí, bueno, unos cigarrillos, ¿qué más da?  
**_—Sin mencionar la tanga que le robaste a Mikasa…_

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No tengo mucho qué decir, hace mucho que quería hacer un fic así, sólo con diálogos y que sea gracioso. Espero que no haya quedado tan descabellado y se haya entendido todo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
